A Series of Shots in the Dark
by Hime.Hina
Summary: A series of one shots containing different Naruto pairings. Warning, yaoi, yuri, het, threesomes and madness all wrapped up into a collective bunch of chapters. Title changed from 'Misunderstandings…'


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

**A Series of Shots in the Dark **Chapter one: Misunderstandings....

**Genre: **Romance/General/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sasuke, one sided Naruto/Sakura at the beginning.

**(Full) Summary: In trying to see if the rumor of Naruto and /her/ Sasuke being together, Sakura ends up doing the opposite of what she wanted, causing Naruto and Sasuke to become a couple. A little misunderstanding can go a long way…**

**Warnings: **_Sexual humor, references to sex, cussing, perverted-ness… and that's about it._

**Note:** I was laying in bed thinking one day about a fan fiction I had read and decided to make this, it is a little random, but funny as hell, well I think it is any way. Sasuke might be a little OOC, but hell, it is a fan fiction, so…

**Request: **If I can get at least one review I will continue with this story, well, I might even if I don't but most likely not. So if you like this then please review.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inner voices such as Inner Sakura_

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

**_Kyuubi talking/Shukaku/ect_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

_{Flash backs/ memories} _

(1) Baka means idiot, incase you didn't know.

(2) Teme means bastard.

-----------------------

She couldn't believe it! How could Tenten say such a thing like- like- _that_! There was no way in Hell that her Sasuke-kun was going out with… Naruto the idiot? There was just no way!

Tenten had to be lying; there was no way that such a thing could happen… right? No! No way, that was just, just wrong!

"All right then! Lets go ask Naruto No Baka(1) about this so called relationship with /my/ Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, punching her fist into the air with a wide grin ignoring the stairs and odd looks she received from the people around her as she walked towards her team mate's apartment.

Sakura couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to what Tenten had told her that morning, her lips pressing into a thin line as she walked forward.

_{Flashback!}_

"_Sakura-channnnnnn! You're never going to guess what I found out!" Tenten called, a smile on the weapon masters face as she walked up to Sakura, who was currently sitting in the normal Team Seven training ground, resting after team training. _

"_Hm? What did you find out, Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked in response, tipping her head to the side slightly, even if Ino was usually the one who had all the gossip, Tenten was also collective with' info' came to what the brown haired teen found interesting._

_Tenten only giggled in response, calming herself down slightly before she answered Sakura, not caring that it might make the pink haired teen mad; she had to tell some body! _

"_Sasuke and Naruto are a couple! I heard it! Sasuke was at Naruto's apartment, I went over there to give him something from Gai-sensei and I heard Sasuke and Naruto talking about… about doing /it/!" _

_Sakura's face scrunched up at this information, her eye brows knitting together in confusion, "/It/? You mean… /IT/!?" she yelled, earning a small nod from the older teen in front of her. After a couple seconds of letting her brain process this information she stood up, her face a bright red, though she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, the later one most likely._

"_What! I have to go figure out if that's true of not! The whole Sasuke-fan-club is counting on me, not to mention that I have to squash this false rumor before my dead Sasuke-kun hears of it! The sake of our marriage or soon-to-be-marriage is at stake here! So I must find out!" the pink haired teen rambled, Tenten could only nod every so often, not really understanding most of what Sakura was saying, not that she needed to know that… _

_{End Flash Back}_

Marching up to the apartment that she knew Naruto lived in she raised her fist to knock on the door, only to be stopped by a loud cry of "Sasuke! You Teme(2)!" and "Hold still you Dobe!" pressing her ear against the door and cupping her hands around her ear the pink haired teen listened, trying to picture what was happening in her head.

"S-Sasuke! That hurt!" "Hold on Dobe, I've almost got it out," "Teme! Don't pul- ach!" "Naruto! Stand still or else it won't come out!" "But it's so big! It hurts!" Naruto whined from inside the apartment, causing a bright red flush to spread over Sakura's cheeks.

"Dobe! Knock it off, there is blood all over!" "Who's fault do you think that is Teme! I could have taken care of it myself, but no then you come in and do this!"

"Just shut up, Naruto," Saukra was taken back slightly by the lack of the cold tone that was usually in the Uchiha's voice, but decided to continue to listen any way.

"Temeeee! Can't you at least move? You just staying there is hurting me…." Naruto whined, earning a scoff from Sasuke. "Fine, just stop whining, you baby," he snapped back. Sakura's eyes widened at the small cry that came from Naruto, "S-Sasuke!- "Naruto yelled, the rest of his words muffled, as if Sasuke had kissed him.

She couldn't listen any more! This was just rotten of Naruto! He must have put some spell over her poor Sasuke-kun to make him do this, yeah that must be right, it must be some kind of jutsu that Naruto put her poor Sasuke-kun under! That had to be it!

Quickly walking down the stairs at a quick pace the pink haired female made her way towards her own home, to annoyed to do any thing else at the moment, she needed to get TenTen and Ino's help, surely they would help her with this mess…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (A little earlier that morning…) 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Temeeeee! Why'd you have to go and stick a kunai in my shoulder, it hurts!" Naruto whined, holding on around Sasuke's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over, feeling rather dizzy from the injury he had received.

The Uchiha next to him just scoffed, slightly amused at the blonds behavior, "We'll just go see the Hokage, she'll heal you," he replied, earning a loud 'Noooooo!' from Naruto.

"Tsunade-Obaa will kill me if she has to heal me again!" Naruto stated, pulling sharply on Sasuke's arm, "Hn? Find then, Dobe, we'll just go to your house, see if I care if you get blood all over,"

Naruto couldn't help but let another whine escape his throat at the thought of having to fix the mess the jerk next to him got him in, "Sasuuukkkee-Temeeeeee! You have to help me…" Naruo began, annoyed that he wasn't getting a reply from the Uchiha, "I'm going to die!" he added with a sob, not caring if his wound wasn't /that/ bad, it sure hurt like it.

"Tech, you baby. But your right, if you tried to bandage the wound you would end up making it worse," Sasuke snapped, opening Naruto's door, raising an eye brow at how the blond kept his apartment unlock, but didn't say any thing about it, walking over to the couch while 'helping' or dragging Naruto behind him, setting him down on the couch with out much care.

"Teme! I'm going to stick a kunai in you and see how you feel about it next time!" Naruto snapped, his eyes widening slightly at Sasuke crouched next to the couch, putting his hands on the kunai and giving it a couple sharp tugs. "S-Sasuke! That hurt!" the blond haired male cried, biting down on his bottom lip as Sasuke gave the kunai another sharp tug.

"Hold on Dobe, I've almost got it out," Sasuke muttered, twisting the weapon that was stuck inside of Naruto's shoulder before pulling on it. "Teme! Don't pul- ach!" Naruto snapped, wiggling around on the couch, trying to get away from the mad man who was causing him even more pain.

"Naruto! Stand still or else it won't come out!" Sasuke growled, standing up and sitting on top of Naruto's waist, so that he could pull out the kunai with out having to twist it so much. "But it's so big! It hurts!" the blond Kitsune yelled, letting out another 'yelp' as Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"Dobe! Knock it off, there is blood all over!" Naruto blinked a couple times at Sasuke's statement, wincing slightly as he turned to look over his injured shoulder, his face scrunching up at the red that was all over his shoulder, the couch and now Sasuke's hands.

"Whose fault do you think that is Teme! I could have taken care of it myself, but no then you come in and do this!" Naruto replied, turning his face back so he could look at Sasuke, who let out a small sigh at the blond's words.

"Just shut up, Naruto," Sasuke muttered, not only was he tired from their training but he was annoyed with Naruto's whining and rambling, plus he felt a little bad for hurting Naruto in the first place, not that he would ever tell any one such a thing.

"Temeeee! Can't you at least move? You just staying there is hurting me…." Naruto whined, earning a scoff from Sasuke. "Fine, just stop whining, you baby," the Uchiha snapped back shifting around a little on Naruto's waist, it was clear that Naruto wouldn't shut up any time soon, so he reached up and grabbed the pillow under Naruto's head.

"S-Sasuke!- "Naruto yelled, his words cut off by Sasuke putting the Pillow over his face and pulling out the kunai at the same time, letting out a small cry as such a thing happened.

Sasuke sighed for the second time that day, putting the orange cloth (Naruto's jacket, in other words) that he was using to stop Naruto's shoulder from bleeding out to much. "There, all finished, just let me wrap it up before I leave," he stated, pulling out the white bandaging from his ninja pouch, carefully moving the annoying orange jacket from Naruto's shoulder and wrapping the wound.

Naruto grinned, though the grin was whipped off his face as he spotted what Sasuke had used to stop the bleeding, "You Teme! I just bought that jacket! Now I'll have to go buy a new one and throw that one away!" he whined as Sasuke got off of him, sitting up while ignoring the bit of pain that shot up through his arm at such an action

Sasuke paid no attention to the blonds rambling, opening Naruto's front door and beginning to walk out. "Oi! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called from his spot on the couch, the Uchiha turned around, looking at the blond with a raised eye brow. "Thanks for the help, Sasuke,"

"Hn, no problem Dobe," Sasuke replied, shutting the door and walking away with a small smirk, not knowing what problems he would have to face for helping his teem mate with such a problem, or the way that this one little problem would cause him and Naruto to get together, the very thing that no one in Konoha had excepted them to do.


End file.
